1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having a spiral spring to selectively adjust the height of a display main body according to weight of the display main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus comprises a display main body to display a picture thereon, and a stand to support the display main body. Recently, demand for display apparatuses has rapidly increased along with development of information technology, and thus, display apparatuses having various shapes with improved functions, and that are convenient to use have been developed to satisfy users' various requirements.
For example, a display apparatus, disclosed in Korea Utility Model No. 20-279427 comprises: a base; a stand standing on the base; a plate combined to a back of a display main body and extending downward; a guide plate combined to the stand and provided with a pair of rail grooves; a slider having a projection inserted into the rail groove of the guide plate to allow sliding up and down along the guide plate; a pusher combined to a lower part of the slider and formed with a semicircular groove; and a spiral spring having a first end coupled to the stand and a second end spirally seated in the semicircular groove to elastically support the weight of the display main body.
However, according to the conventional display apparatus, the height of the display main body is not easily adjustable because friction is generated between the slider and the guide plate while the slider slides along the guide plate to lower the display main body. Further, friction is generated between the spiral spring and an area in which the spiral spring is seated, so that the display main body cannot be smoothly lifted up and lowered down.